1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window blind for a window of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2007 021 651 A1 discloses a film, in particular a multiple layer sunblind film or sunblind composite film provided with a reinforcing material on an edge for partial stabilization. The reinforcing material is joined to the film in a material to material manner.
It is an object of the invention to provide a window blind for a polygonal window of a vehicle door of a motor vehicle so that the window blind has an outer edge profile that is free of undulations on the edge side in the pulled-out shielding position.